Addiction
by Luna Jose
Summary: Sam and Andy have an addiction.  Despite the danger and consequences, they can't seem to quit.  Tag to episode 11 and promos for 12  PS: SMUT


Haha! You thought I forgot! Nope-sir-y! -Is that how it's supposed to look? Anyway Tag to episode 11 and my interpretation of the promo for episode 12. My muse is a cruel woman. She gives me wonderful inspiration, but then leaves me to my own devices half way through. It is criminal, it is a sin! Not quite sure why I'm so particularly hyper, but while I'm thinking about it, DID YOU ALL SEE THE SEASON FINALE? For some reason, in both the finales (season 1 and season 2), the writers seem to be anti-climatic. It's such a let down. Don't get me wrong, the episodes were great, amazing even, but they fall flat to the other shows. I mean- one word: Bones. 'nuff said. But seriously Brennan is pregnant with Booth's baby. That's a great finale, keeping people coming back. But if Rookie Blue stays on this track, it will be Lie To Me all over: being canceled. Cue screaming, scary music, and thunder and lightning. I haven't been on in forever, but wait for the rest of my posts and you wont be disappointed. Oh, and FYI, sorry if I take long to repsond to your reviews. I have my account set up with a purely professional email, cause it makes me uncomfortable to use my personal email. I tried to link them, but yahoo makes no sense. Ummm... sorry in advance for any mistakes. I have spell check but this is not beta-ed.

Warning: for Mature adults & Spoilers for episode 11 & 12

Disclaimer: I'm tired of thinking of a new one each time, so I'll stick with this for now: Just know, it's on my christmas list.

* * *

><p>Andy paused, her hand up to knock. He was addicting. Being with him, feeling him <em>everywhere<em>, surrounding her- in her, was addicting. It was better than anything she could even dream of.

His touches fueled something deep within her, his kisses igniting her very being on fire. She burned for him.

So here she was for another taste. It was wrong. So very wrong to be back here. Traci warned her. And she knew- the amount of danger she was putting him in- she shouldn't be here.

Suddenly, her hand knocked of it's own accord. And before she could turn around, the door swung open, he stood there, shirtless- irresistable.

Her mouth was on his, and he was already working on her shirt before the door shut closed. His hands felt up her sides, running briefly over her breasts, before tugging on the shirt.

She raised her arms, and he pulled it off, tossing it somewhere behind him. He placed open mouthed kisses up her neck, while continually backing her until they bumped the wall.

They almost seemed to pause, eyes meeting, simply enjoying one another.

Andy turned them, so his back was against the wall, and nibbled down his chest, before standing, and capturing his lips once again.

Sam lifted her, legs coming to wrap around his waist as he walked them to the bed.

Once at the foot of the bed, he set her down, pausing to watch her strip off her jeans, before quickly shoving down his own jeans and boxers.

They met again for another kiss; somehow, ending up on the bed, Sam perched over her. One rough hands skimmed up her legs, to finally bury into her hair. The other snaked around her waist, pulling her flush to him.

She pulled an earlobe into her hot mouth, breathing his name. It was all the incentive he needed to yank down her panties, and enter her in one smooth stroke.

He pulled out, only to surge back at her whimpers.

His fingers gripped her harshly as he thrust, causing her to cry out his name.

It was surreal, amazing, hot; it was perfect- the two of them joining in the most intimate way.

Soon, her walls were fluttering around him, bringing him closer to his release.

They both fell over the edge at the same time, panting, and skin glistening in the small beam of moonlight.

"This was a bad idea," she panted.

"Very bad," he agreed.

"I shouldn't have come again."

"You can't come back."

"I know."

"Jamie's going to visit tomorrow."

"He can't see me."

Sam shook his head. "You have to go," rolling her beneath him.

"Right now," gasping as he place open mouthed kisses down.

"Maybe later," he offered, nipping gently at her skin.

"Definitely later," she agreed. They were both very okay with indulging their addiction a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>I hope this meets my usual standards. I hit a rough patch about 34 of the way through. No inspiration, at the end, purely my fingers typing words. _Boring!_ But what can you do? It's over a week late, so sorry. Keep an eye out, I'm posting four other things from a productive drive to Hocking Hills. Tell me what you like, tell me what to change, but no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers. But seriously I was cooking and burnt myself so now I have a blister on my thumb. :( Sad face.


End file.
